


America drabbles

by Doctor_RainbowFoxey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple Drabbles with various ships with America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AmeriPan - Youthfullness Returned

[](http://s1095.photobucket.com/user/irascendedlolkitten/media/Art/IMG_2474_zps375324d8.jpg.html)

 

 

 **AN:** This is my first drabble. It started as a headcanon and then grew into something more. I write these things as I go so I'm sorry if it sucks!

 **Youthfulness Returned -** Kiku finds that being around Alfred makes him feel young again. On reflection he finds this strangely amazing, because of the fact that he is so ancient. Yet this young nation is some how, able to turn him into a foolish kitten and have him all caught up with his childish schemes every time.

The logical, analytical part of Kiku muses on what exactly it is about Alfred that could have this effect on him? Is it: his sunny smiles? His large hands that are too skilled at finding the perfect places to tickle him; that will have him in helpless fits of laughter in no time? Or perhaps it is the excited timber of his voice when he tells yet another crazy story or plan of his? Maybe it his golden hair, with that one lock that bobs around with a mind of its own? Or his strong arms that like to lift him into the air and twirl about with him, and such (which he should not do. It is undignified. However Kiku enjoys it anyway.) Or is it his ocean blue eyes,…..

"Kiku," Alfred pokes Kiku on the nose. "Earth to Kiku are you listening?" Alfred pouts and gives him puppy eyes. "I was telling you my EPIC story about all the amazing heroic things I had to do to get your Birthday cake through customs. I mean being a nation-tan helps I just give my folks the suggestion that the cake is a lie but it wouldn't work on your customs officials so I had to bring all of Hollywood and all my secret agent skills to bear!" Alfred waves a impressive cake with Kiku's flag in bright icing under Kiku's nose enthusiastically a few times then sets it on the table. Alfred then spins around waves his arms around a few times like a lanky crane trying to take flight saying,"what am I forgetting…oh yeah forks and knives!"

Then he dives down and is going through the lower kitchen cabinets with a gusto. Kiku distracted from his previous train of thoughts once again but this time not by Alfred's words but by his fit rear waving back and forth as his rummages through Kiku's kitchen supplies, reaping untold destruction on their previous orderly world, no doubt about it. With that, he decides that he likes that type of blue jeans on Alfred-kun but he'd like removing them even more. Kiku doubts, that nice though it is, that this particular feature is what is responsible for bring out his inner child. In fact it seems to summon a completely different side of him. So, with new activities and ideas in mind, he for once, listens to his spiritual side and decides perhaps, some things just can't be explained by logic or science.

"Kiku you didn't through out all the forks, spoons , and knives again?"

"Eeek! Kiku don't sneak up behind me like that! I thought you were a ghost again! How do you walk so quietly? I try walking on these bamboo floors and it sounds like a family of elephants or a herd of mustangs even when I take my shoes off! ….Kiku dips his fingers into the cakes icing and gently scoops up a small dollop of icing.

"Kiku! you're not supposed to eat cake with your hands!" Alfred exclaims.

Kiku puts his icing covered fingers in his mouth and artfully, with the slow skill of an experienced master, removes the icing from his fingers.

"Gomen'nasai Alfred-kun I forgot" Kiku says this and then with small but strong hands grabs Alfred by his tie and pulls Alfred down into a deep passionate kiss. Suddenly Alfred is tongue has found much more interesting tasks to perform and Kiku muses briefly, before abandoning his in monolog all together, that yes, some things are best left unexplained.


	2. SuAme/ SweAme - Of Words and Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes America frustrates Sweden. It frustrates Sweden that he is able to speak so easily to other nations while Sweden can barely get a word out let alone the correct ones. It confuses Sweden that despite his size and strength many of the other nations fall for America's act and think of him as a harmless puppy; even the one's that should know better are all too quick to forget. Sweden on the other hand finds that he can't help but scare the smaller nations even when he doesn't mean to.

**AN:** It happened again! Anyway this is a rare pair possible first part of a series of two (the second part being AmeSuFin if you guys would like that?) I know I'm kind of breaking new ground here and trying something out of the box but give it a try dudes maybe you'll like it! Or at least I hope you do. Anyway I hope it doesn't suck, I'm much better at art and this all stuff I write as I go. But, I figured nobody else is going to write it otherwise so I might as well give it a try!

 **Of Words and Masks:** Sometimes America frustrates Sweden. It frustrates Sweden that he is able to speak so easily to other nations while Sweden can barely get a word out let alone the correct ones. It confuses Sweden that despite his size and strength many of the other nations fall for America's act and think of him as a harmless puppy; even the one's that should know better are all too quick to forget. Sweden on the other hand finds that he can't help but scare the smaller nations even when he doesn't mean to.

It is because of his difficulty with speaking that he is often silent during meetings but he pays apt attention. Due to his quiet observation Sweden see's things others miss. For example: the way Alfred's eyes often tell a different tale than the rest of him, the flash of a frown when the other nations tease him and call him foolish, the quickly smirks hidden by a hand or other object of convenience, and the flashes of scheming brilliance before he puts on another show of foolishness to annoy the other nations. Sweden wonders why Alfred must always hide behind Hollywood instead of just being himself. It annoys him how America chooses to waste his words by saying nothing; using meaningless words to weave his masks and make others underestimate him.

Yet he envies his ease with speaking and being with others. It makes him wonder if it is better being awkward and lonely or to be surrounded by others yet never yourself? Sweden pushes up his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and holds them while he peers at America. He watches Americas antics and the crowd of nations around him. He is not sure and this bothers him, greatly.

Months later when Sweden drags America away from a similar shocked crowd by his shirt collar. When they are alone in an empty room he pins him against the wall and stares down at him for a long, long while.

"Dude, Sweden?! What's up dude? Is something wrong? Are you OK? ...Hey, why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face? It's rude to stare at other people, or at least that's what Iggy says, though he gives people the hairy eyeball all the time...Dude?" America rambles.

Sweden puts on his most scary aura and face. America doesn't shrink away, instead he licks his lips, blushes, grins ferally and to Sweden's hidden surprise, laughs. "Dude what's with the face?" His eyes remind Sweden of vast blue skies over vast ice filled oceans and a home away from home so long ago.

So America isn't afraid of him? Interesting. Sweden tightens his hold on Alfred and decides then that he will get America to be himself one way or another. He may not be able to achieve his end with words, however he has other means of communication that he is fluid in. He will use them all if he must.

Afterwards sweaty and naked with a sleeping America on his lap; Sweden decides that while he may have a wife he now has a husband as well. Sweden has made his mind up so it will be so.


	3. GermAmeIta - Sports, Drinking, Games, and Being Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However when it came to Football (Soccer) both enjoy besting America at the sport and teasing America about it. America then tends to pout and grumble but in general enjoys how excited Germany and Italy get about the sport and doesn't mind loosing because he has lots of other sports that he is crazy about.

**So Germany x America x Italy does it have a name? If not what should it be called?**

  Germany found that with America added to the relationship a lot of problems that Italy and him had in their relationship were greatly improved. For example, Italy had someone to ‘play’ with, which also allowed Germany to have the alone time he needed sometimes which helps him not be so stressed out. Not to mention he finally has someone else to look out for Italy. Keeping Italy out of trouble is near impossible feat for one person to handle even for a person as proficient and efficient as himself soon gets worn to the bone if he was to bear this burden alone. Even though America is quite the trouble magnet himself, his strength and connections are usually enough to get him and Italy out of any trouble they may manage to find. Due this the weight on Germany's shoulders has been feeling considerably lighter. It is not entirely logical given the fact that the likeliness of them finding trouble seems much more likely but now Germany knows if trouble does find them, he at least has a strong back to lean against his own.

  Not only is protecting Italy easier but though Germany wouldn’t admit that he needed it until he had it; someone to look out for himself. However, the way America is protective are not be the same as Germany's protective habits, which entail a lot of yelling. America tends to be more physically protective of his two boyfriends and at times has been know to behave like over sized sheep dog, herding them from danger. If it is needed America is always up for a fight or to use his intimidation as a super power to dissuade an aggressor. Or if necessary more covert behind the scenes things being done as well. In fact that tendency to remove any potential threats with a call from his cell phone before the other two even knew was a habit of America's that was on occasion alarm his two boyfriends. Certainly Germany had learned from experience that tangling with America was a pain in the arsch*. He may look innocent with curly cue and those big deep blue eyes, and part of him was innocent. However the rest of him if provoked, was a hundred percent stubborn verdammt* bastard. He is the kind of stubborn arsch who much better fighting back to back with than trying to fight against. If America's boyfriends question what he was doing or what the call was for usually results in Alfred putting on his iron clad game face of innocent confusion and playing dumb. Luckily, as far as they know, this doesn't happen very often and is always in response to a credible threat.

  Germany enjoys having someone he can challenge and be as rough as he likes with and not having to worry so much about hurting because America’s strength is even greater than his own. In America Germany has someone who enjoys challenges in general, especially the physical kind and all sorts of competition. But not so much that America wouldn’t be able to make time for other things. Plus Italy would enjoy being the spectator most of the time (instead of being under pressure from Germany). Italy takes lots of pictures of the two being neck in neck or nose to nose in what ever silly competition they have made up this time. Italy takes lots of pictures and enjoys secretly showing them to the other countries, so they can see how cute America and Germany are when they get all excited. Germany and America don’t appreciate this, though Germany is the most bothered by Italy's sharing his secret cute side. Scheisse*, he had a reputation to maintain!!

  Germany realizes he is in danger of giving himself a migraine if he thinks about the too much and quickly distracts himself with thoughts on one of his favorite topics: tank formations. America at times gives him new interesting ideas for tank formations, that is if Germany can get him to pay attention long enough. Italy can have interesting ideas as well, unfortunately they are often not very helpful since Italy's priorities are often different from Germany's.

  However when it came to Football (Soccer) both enjoy besting America at the sport and teasing America about it. America then tends to pout and grumble but in general enjoys how excited Germany and Italy get about the sport and doesn't mind loosing because he has lots of other sports that he is crazy about.

  Often times when going out together for a night the three may end up in some kind of beer drinking competition. Italy secretly enjoys whenever this happens because Alfred unlike Arthur is a happy/silly drunk and is even more game for joining Feli in whatever crazy idea he can come up with. Feli will tend to sit back sipping his wine at a measured pace while he watches America try to out drink Germany again. Despite the fact that America always looses to Germany's iron clad constitution and ability to hold his alcohol; he is seemingly never discouraged from trying the next time. Maybe it's their shared love of pretzels and beer? Most often, despite himself America ends up drunk as a skunk. This tends to backfires on Germany though, as Alfred is even more handsy and enjoys picking one or both of them up. Sometimes he will even try to twirl them both around with him, often due to Italy’s urging. If Alfred is too tipsy this results in them all falling down and ending up in a puppy pile.

arsch = ass in German  
Scheisse = shit in German  
verdammt = damn


	4. AmeIta: Shared Songs 1 - I Walk the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No other nation, though Italy had dated many had known how to truly assure Italy soul. By the mother’s mercy when Alfred sings he makes Feli a true believer. It’s a miracle that his fellow European nations do not understand. How they wonder does this young brash nation, who’s music they love to pretend is less than theirs, be the one that finally manages to sooth Veneziano’s soul?

 

Whenever Feli worries about Alfred falling in love with another nation because of his many relations with other nations, America takes Feli his house in one of his western desert states. Once the sun is setting, Alfred takes Feli’s had and sings the classic Jonny Cash song I walk the line. Alfred puts all of his classic performers to shame with his skill and the depth of emotion he conveys as he strums the classic song. He sings;

 

 **“I keep a close watch on this heart of mine**  
**I keep my eyes wide open all the time**  
**I keep the ends out for the tie that binds**  
**Because you’re mine, I walk the line”**

 

Feli is always astonished by the power of Alfred’s voice, how he manages to convey such a wealth of meaning far greater than the songs simple words would suggest on their own. How his voice manages some how to sound like all his 50 states but yet have some unique quality all it’s own.

 

**“I find it very, very easy to be true**

**I find myself alone when each day is through**

**Yes, I’ll admit that I’m a fool for you**  
**Because you’re mine, I walk the line”**

 

Feli has been always been a willing believer but ever since Grad Papa Rome left and the chaos afterwards he’s found it hard to truly trust and fully believe deep down that he won’t be left alone again. Surrounded by the ruins of his once great family and reminders of the void they have left in his heart. Italy as always a true scholar of history struggles daily despite his smile Italy struggles against drowning in the tide of silent cynicism.

 

 **“As sure as night is dark and day is light**  
**I keep you on my mind both day and night**  
**And happiness I’ve known proves that it’s right**  
**Because you’re mine, I walk the line”**

 

No other nation, though Italy had dated many had known how to truly assure Italy soul. By the mother’s mercy when Alfred sings he makes Feli a true believer. It’s a miracle that his fellow European nations do not understand. How they wonder does this young brash nation, who’s music they love to pretend is less than theirs, be the one that finally manages to sooth Veneziano’s soul?

 

 **“You’ve got a way to keep me on your side**  
**You give me cause for love that I can’t hide**  
**For you I know I’d even try to turn the tide**  
**Because you’re mine, I walk the line”**

 

However Italy though in part European has never held himself above and apart from others but especially not Alfred. Truly they are birds of feather who march to their own drummer no matter how other nations may judge them. What a miracle then that they should both find in each other finally, a partner to dance with in a way that comes naturally to them both. Italy Leans back agains Alfred legs with sigh and gazes up fondly back at Alfred as he serenades him. He wonders how it is that when Alfred sings the air, land and animals; his whole environment somehow manages to sing with him? Feli wonders at the infinite mysteries that can be found in the calluses on his hands.

 

 **“I keep a close watch on this heart of mine**  
**I keep my eyes wide open all the time**  
**I keep the ends out for the tie that binds**  
**Because you’re mine, I walk the line”**

 

In the face of the timber of the truth in Alfred’s Feli’s scruples like the rest of him offer no contest. Even the deep cavernous voids in Feli’s heart that had pained him for so long, even them are seared away and filled with the true love in Alfred’s gave that promises an eternity. If he didn’t know that it would ruin the spell of the moment Feli would be tempted wave his white flag but this time not prompted by fear but from bone deep relief. Instead he always ends up curled in Alfred strong warm arms safe assuredly no longer alone. With his guitar safely stowed nearby and natural night song of the desert to accompany them they both invariably end up being lulled to sleep as they paint each other stories with the stars above.


	5. Kiku Battles the Pink Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However any further conversation between America and his uninvited techno alien party crashers is cut short by the sudden arrival of the still breathtakingly fashionably cool Kiku in suitable badass style. He had like totally cut a hole through a giant robot who was blocking his way similar to some much less and less gross version of the first instar of the aliens from the aliens movie.
> 
> "Release my Alfred!!" Kiku shouts then Alfred isn't sure from this distance but he seems to be blushing (awww) " I..I mean release my America!!…Release America…now!!"
> 
> "Kiku" America calls loudly "what too you so long?"
> 
> "Gommen Alfred-kun. I had locate their secret base and take my vitamins." Kiku explains.
> 
> "Oh..oh ok that makes sense. Anyway, I knew you weren't going to let these evil robots eat me." Alfred yells back.
> 
> " Hai Alfred-kun. " Kiku Agrees "now just sit back and wait while I make these so called robots into scrap metal for disrespecting the honor of a version of Miss Hello Kittie's favorite color."

         

 

So Alfred is totally preparing for a super awesome birthday celebration this year with his boyfriend Kiku, all of the G7, many other nations in particular his awesome palls Denmark and Prussia who were always up to celebrate his birthday with him in style. He like tons of hot dogs, hamburger meat brats and other bbq meats ready to go. Not only that but they had red and blue cool aid and tons of deserts including strawberry short cake and ice-cream ready to go.

Also he had loads of kegs of beer, wine (for France and Italy), lots of other stuff to drink, and the harder stuff for Iggy’s strange sulking ritual he seemed to love to do. For Kiku (yes, Kiku has trained him to remember these things) he has his favorite Sushi and other Japanese foods as well but done up with a red, white and blue theme which he is sure Kiku will love. Kiku always has the cutest reactions to colorful food.

Well like he said, every thing was set and ready to go. America was just waiting in a park near his place that had a pond that had ducks with families to feed bread to. He was doing this to help distract himself via cuteness from his excitement. And like the baby ducks were super cute…so like one can forgive the fact that he didn’t notice a giant pink robot sneaking up on him until it was too late, right? I mean he is tough nation if these pink robots had not used dirty tactics they would have been smoldering piles of rubble for sure. Plus duck feeding is serious business, the cuteness must be appreciated properly otherwise it goes to waste. So when having been conducting a task of such vital delicacy and importance anyone could have been caught in ummm deep concentration (he was not daydreaming!!)

So yeah the stupid evil pink robots had caught him around his middle and in the process trapping his arms to his sides with one of it’s tendrils while he had been too busy making sure his ducklings were safe. He had tried using his considerable strength as a large populous nation to break free but a las it seems the things could use electricity as well as be clingy and annoying. So yeah the things freaking zapped him. Can you believe that? They must have used like a butt load of volts on him too because they managed to knock him out for what he’s gathered was a gathered is a while since they’ve some how transported him to what must be their secret bases. Which isn’t easy to do, because like he said before he’s tough and he ‘Merica!!

Though right now he’s not feeling so hot or awesome being that he is tied up with freakishly strong metallic cables and the way they have his limbs tied to this weird circular metal frame work. What bothers him the most about his current position is the way it has him feeling helpless and exposed exactly like a pinned biological specimen. Feeling helpless is one of America’s top 10 least favorite things, plus he stills feels a painful tingling ache from the electricity and woozy from whatever the weird vanilla smelling substance he’s forcing him to breath in through this stupid mask. Even Worse they have all these TV screens hooked up so he can see his nation and the world freaking out due to his disappearance and the Robot aliens demands. That and the what he guesses is the robot because it’s the biggest keeps coming and saying stupid things like resistance is futile and that they were going to eat him. Pfft If Alfred had believed that then their wouldn’t be anything special to celebrate on July 4th.

Poorly as he may feel he blushes none the less and his heart soars when he sees his Kiku declaring to his press his intention to rescue. His press and his people don’t believe that the smaller nation can defeat these evil machines. Alfred however believes that Kiku won’t let these robots eat him. Alfred knows Kiku won’t let stupid pink robots defeat him. Alfred is confident that Kiku is strong enough to win be that as it may he can’t help but be concerned for Kiku nor can he resist feeling bad that Kiku must come rescue him.

Abruptly the evil pink robots seem upset about something the large computer monitors distributed generously amongst all the wires and weird sparking and moving machinery change their display from room to what looks to be footage of what is happening outside the facility. Alfred feels a thrill of excited recognition when he sees Kiku facing off against hordes of giant robots. Despite himself Alfred has a moment of worry an doubt when he sees Kiku who is looking gorgeous in that black suit but also so small compared to those hideous giant robots!! However America is soon given cause to feel relief as he watches Kiku make short work of the robots all the while displaying feats of agility. “Wha hook that’s what I’m talking about!! Way to go Kiku!!” America shouts summoning up all his enthusiasm despite drugs he’s being force to inhale and the muffling caused by the mask.

The biggest robot glares at him and says in a tiny voice “Resistance is futile. Our security is flawless.”

“LOL dude. It doesn’t seem flawless to me” Says America.

The robot some how manages to glare even more aggressively at America who seems like he could care less"whatever dude. Just tellin’ it like it is.“ says America.

However any further conversation between America and his uninvited techno alien party crashers is cut short by the sudden arrival of the still breath tackingly fashionably cool Kiku in suitable badass style. He had like totally cut a hole through a giant robot who was blocking his way similar to some much less and less gross version of the first instar of the aliens from the aliens movie.

"Release my Alfred!!” Kiku shouts then Alfred isn’t sure from this distance but he seems to be blushing (awww) “ I..I mean release my America!!…Release America…now!!”

"Kiku" America calls loudly “what too you so long?”

"Gommen Alfred-kun. I had locate their secret base and take my vitamins.“ Kiku explains.

"Oh..oh ok that makes sense. Anyway, I knew you weren’t going to let these evil robots eat me.” Alfred yells back.

" Hai Alfred-kun. “ Kiku Agrees "now just sit back and wait while I make these so called robots into scrap metal for disrespecting the honor of a version of Miss Hello Kittie’s favorite color.”

However Kiku hasn’t seemed to have noticed one of the larger robots sneaking up on him nor it’s giant hand quickly closing in on Kiku’s location.

"Watch out Kiku!!“ Alfred cries "behind you!!”

Responding instinctively Kiku leaps up in the air and is running up the robots huge arm and thus calling on all his warriors greatest skills to use the Robot’s strength against it. When Kiku reaches it’s shoulder he turns and slices the head off and then uses a downward slice to cut the robot’s body in half.

Alfred would have enjoyed to watch Kiku dismantle more of these dastardly robots but apparently the evil boss robot has other plans for him; since it grabs yanking him free of his bonds only to restrain him within it’s monstrous fist. "d - dammit" Alfred mutters in frustration. If he wasn’t effected by that stupid vanilla gas he would probably be able to break free now!! He hated not being able to kick an ass who was dire need of kicking!! Not to mention..ouch!! …Being manhandled like this!!

"Alfred!!“ Kiku yells alarmed at the site of his boyfriend being held in the giant robots fist like a doll. Kiku tries to charge forward to stop the giant Robot and he is so distracted that he doesn’t see the arm of one of the robots he had been engaged in battle with until it’s too late and it smacks him across the room into the wall.

"Kiku!! Alfred screams, impressively loud despite the limited capacity of his lungs under the circumstances. Alfred struggles furiously to break free of the robots grasp. His Kiku is lying slumped and bleeding across the room with far too many robots ready to mob him any moment. Alfred is not going to just hang here and do nothing!! But despite his best efforts America’s strength abnormal strength had not yet returned to him and every time he tried to struggle out of the robots grasp it’s grasp grows tighter around his body.

Alfred looks down again at Kiku helplessly, he needs more time!! "Kiku get up!!” He yells as he sees the other robots, too many robots closing in on a Kiku who is struggling to get to his feet clearly still stunned by the monstrous blow. "Kiku run!!“ Alfred cries as the big bad boss robot smiles an inhuman robot smile. Kiku on the other hand isn’t moving fast enough and is soon swarmed by the mass of pink robots.

"NOoooo!! Kiku!!” Alfred cries in rage and fear. Dammit he can’t even see Kiku anymore just a massive pile of robots… Alfred attention is abruptly wrenched away from Kiku as he finds himself way too close to the giant robots freakishly huge maw, it big enough to devour him easily and it’s jaws are slowly opening. However Alfred is finding it hard to care. Without Kiku everything is so much less awesome. A world with Kiku by his side would be bland and colorless; everything is just too sad and not awesome at all. Still Alfred is defiant and quips “I hope I give you fucking indigestion!!”

Within his prison of metal and grappled by the robots Kiku hears the despair in Alfred’s cries. He finds the strength to swing his sword arm once again despite the weight of robots piled on him because for one, it would not do for Japan of all nations to be bested by mecha and most importantly Alfred is calling him. Suddenly the pile quivers and then theirs a blast of air like a shock wave, a flash of electricity as the robots are sent flying in every direction. Their is a variable storm of robot pieces and sword slices. Within the storm stands Kiku his fashionable suit some what singed but not un tastefully so, a bit bloody, his hair bit ruffled but his eyes are a light with fierce determination. "Unhand Alfred-kun now malevolent mecha!!“ Kiku demands.

"OMG Kiku that was so badass and awesome!! Do it again!!” Alfred cheers enthusiastically seemingly not noticing that he is now held only by his ankle upside down before the robots gaping maw.

“Alfred!!” Kiku cries in terror.

"Ah ha ha oops. Dammit!!“ Alfred feels his strength returning but it’s no good to him in this position!!

Suddenly the giant robot releases it’s grip on Alfred and awesome though Alfred may be his awesomeness can’t resist the pull of gravity and he falls into the robots massive mouth which closes impossibly fast with a sinister metallic sound. Kiku can’t believe it, the evil giant robot has eaten his boyfriend whole. But there may still be time. Kiku knows he doesn’t have time to dismantle the robot close up. He calls on all the technological knowledge of his people and all the skill of his warriors past or present. Kiku takes aim and throws his katana as if it was throwing dagger sending it flying across the room like a lightning bolt. The katana slices through the robots head hitting it’s vital areas and triggering a devastating chain reaction within it. Soon the mech is breaking into pieces sparking all over the place their a explosion and Kiku is forced to turn away, shielding his face. When it clears and Kiku looks again instead of the giant robot there is a pile of robot rubble.

Kiku dashes up to the smoldering pile and starts digging through the smoldering pile not caring if his fingers are cut or burned. "Kuso!!” Japan cries in frustration punching the rubble and he must have something in his eyes for them to be leaking like this, that’s all. Suddenly he he hears a scrapping sound and the rubble shifts. Kiku turns around and sees the giant robot’s smoking and singed head shift. It’s mouth seems to be moving and Kiku jumps back on guard, katana at the ready automatically, more for his people’s sake than for his own personal safety. Then to Kiku is amazed and can not believe his eyes when it is revealed to be Alfred pushing the robots jaws apart from within. His white suit, blue star spangled shirt and red and white stripped tie slightly crisped but not torn too much. He steps out of the robots mouth with ease as if he does this everyday and who knows maybe he does. Or maybe it’s just the power of America’s absentminded awesomeness that he can come off this way without seemingly trying. “Dude your the best Kiku thanks for the assistance. I don’t know what I would have done with out you. I’m pretty sure those evil robots planned to destroy us and it like would have been tragic dude. But like I totally knew that you wouldn’t let those robots defeat me.” Alfred chatters on while Kiku says nothing and just takes in the sight of his boyfriend safe and sound.

America quickly lopes over to Kiku who is sill sitting stunned kneeling in the rubble. Alfred bends down and coyly kisses Kiku on the tip of his nose and purrs “Dude…Earth to Kiku.”

Then as seemingly broken from a spell Kiku surges forward and hugs Alfred around the middle fiercely enough that despite his smaller size he is actually lifting the man off his feet. "Baka baka baka yarou (stupid idiot)“ Kiku mumbles "don’t you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?” Kiku looks up into Alfred eyes still holding him around the middle and off the ground.

"Yes sir!!“ Alfred says with a serious voice even though his eyes are laughing. "Ummm wanna let me down now Kiku buddy?”

Kiku seems to come back to himself and realizes that he’s got Alfred held in his arms in a awkward looking bear hug and says “hai” Then Kiku lowers his boyfriend back to the ground and releases him somewhat reluctantly.

"But hey, don’t cry Kiku!! You know no one can keep the hero down for long!! Especially not on the 4th and when my Kiku is around to have anything to say about it" declares Alfred with such certainty that Kiku feels all of his doubt vanish in a heart beat.

"I wasn’t crying I just had some dust in my eye that’s all" looking up at Alfred smiling.

“ Damn straight warehouses are known dust hazards!” Alfred agrees. Then a falling support beam and the increased amount of smoke reminds him of the current dangers of this warehouse. "umm Kiku, buddy I think we have out stayed our welcome!“

"Hai” Kiku says and after he retrieves his katana quickly sliding it’s blade back to it’s home in it’s sheath the two make a hasty escape. In fact they escape just in time to perform a running leap to avoid the blast of the whole facility exploding in typical Hollywood fashion.

Later the two are curled up under blankets enjoying watching the fire works together surrounded by friends. Their bellies full on bbq and other 4th of July foods America’s people had made. Japan had even eaten the sushi even though it also had blue food coloring on it because tonight he could care what color the food was. With the sound of pleasant racket of other nations conversing, the smell of food on the grill, and the play of different colored lights in the night lulling them; the two were soon fast asleep safe in each others arms.

Fic based on the song by The Flamming Lips and the headcanon that I mad for it. Link [HERE](http://irascendedlolkitten.tumblr.com/post/123131154410/aph-headcanon-and-prompt-ameripan-kiku-vs-the)


	6. APH SpaMerica - Florida Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain had often had mixed feelings when it came to America. Like dimly he thinks that he can recalls having misgivings about releasing Americas hands from the rope that had been restraining them. Mmmm…yeah that’s the spot …right their. I mean what kind of idiota stows away on another nations heavily armed ship alone when they know that as of late their nations have been at odds? Oooh…Oh yeah that’s….bueno..no..it’s perfecto. For a moment Antonio wonders idly where America learned such skills. Certainly not from England that nation is far too uptight and repressed…maybe France? “Dios mio” Spain moans again and forgets his train of thought.

Spain had often had mixed feelings when it came to America. Like dimly he thinks that he can recalls having misgivings about releasing Americas hands from the rope that had been restraining them. Mmmm…yeah that’s the spot …right their. I mean what kind of idiota stows away on another nations heavily armed ship alone when they know that as of late their nations have been at odds? Oooh…Oh yeah that’s….bueno..no..it’s perfecto. For a moment Antonio wonders idly where America learned such skills. Certainly not from England that nation is far too uptight and repressed…maybe France? “Dios mio” Spain moans again and forgets his train of thought. 

Honestly readers Spain is having serious problems with exposition right now since his tight pirate pantalones are becoming far too tight. His hair is soaked with sweat, his hat askance and his shirt has been ripped open revealing in part the extent of his flush. Not only that but Spain is currently only held aloft only by his back against the wall of his fleet ships cabin and his legs are wrapped around Americas strong but slender waist. Dios mio those hips are perfecto, in particular in the way they are rubbing Florida against him in all the right places, in all the right ways. Americas lanky arms are wrapped around his torso and those glorious hands are doing maravilloso things to his sensitive nipples. Not only that but his back which had been sore from over work is now like flan under his exuberant attentions.

America leans down and whispers hotly in Spain’s ear “I know you love peninsulas Spain but do you see the virtue now, of allowing me to wield Florida?”

*****************************************************************************************************

To be Continued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So on the spur of the moment I was considering filling my own prompt from a while back. Basically it was on how America convinced Spain to let him buy Florida. I’ve never written a lemon before and I am more of a fanartist but these plot bunnies are just demanding to be written. Maybe you guys would like to add to it bit by bit or maybe I can do it all with some encouragement.


End file.
